Flip a Coin
by wandering on the road of life
Summary: Two sides of a coin, similar yet different. Collection of genderbend vignettes. 3) Celebrity Crush
1. 1: Spiderman

**"SPIDER"MAN**

Episode six is airing soon! Anyone else excited?

Warnings: vague action, unimaginative names

* * *

He gave a quick glance around the library, head twisting this way and that. All was quiet. He hadn't thought anyone was around, but better to be safe than sorry, especially with the consequences if he were to be found out.

"Okay. _History of Fashion_ , you will be mine."

The book in question sat enticingly on a high shelf in the old library. The sheer size of the building, apart from providing awesome architecture, meant for extremely tall shelving. Marinet peered up at the volume longingly. He'd spotted it a few minutes earlier, and knew right away he wanted to read it.

Mentally cataloguing the location of the book (twelve shelves up, about four and a half meters off the ground, twenty third book from the left), Marinet set down his book bag and took off his blazer. He also took off his glasses for good measure; they were mostly for reading anyway and he'd rather not pay for a replacement if they happened to smash.

"Alright, _Ladybug_ ," he stated. "Let's get that book."

He started with a careful hand on the fifth shelf. Sturdy, but old. The wood would hold under his weight so long as he was careful about it. Next came his other hand, then his feet.

From there, Marinet began his ascent to the twelfth shelf.

It was a game of patience and acrobatic feats.

He couldn't climb too quickly. Certain areas, the wood had aged more quickly and wouldn't hold his weight. Some shelves had no holds for his hands or feet - the spaces packed tight with volumes of text.

At one point, Marinet had to make use of the shelves directly opposite that of his prize despite the almost one and a half meters of distance between.

Cat Noir, a climber and thrill lover at heart, would love this. The 'black cat' flashed across his mind's eye, but Marinet quickly shook the image away. He had enough of his crime-fighting partner on a daily basis without the other hero appearing in his day musings.

Finally, his hands clamped around the spine of _History of Fashion._

 _"Yes!"_

Marinet gave a loud hoot of celebration.

 _Click._

Just as quickly, his delight turned to terror. The door knobs were turning. _Someone was coming in_. With a swift glance at the marble floor below, Marinet let go of the hand attaching him to the shelf. Gravity kicked in right away, dragging him down head first as he fell backwards toward the floor beneath.

Lightning quick, the teenager curled in on himself, rolling midair until he could land on his feet which he firmly did a moment after.

Glasses were shoved on hastily and not a moment too soon.

"Excuse me!?" Came the angry whisper immediately. "You must be quiet in the Study Room!"

It was Mademoiselle Racine. The older woman sent a stern look at the young man in the histories section. As if he'd been up to no good or fooling around carelessly (which he had been in a way).

" _D_ _ésolé_ _, mademoiselle._ I was merely excited to find this book." Marinet did his best to appear contrite. He held up _History of Fashion_ like a peace offering. "I've been looking for something like this."

Mademoiselle Racine lifted an eyebrow. While Marinet did look a tad too disheveled to have been innocent of doing nothing, she was familiar with the boy from his frequent visits. "Make sure you're quiet about it, Marinet."

The teenager sent her a brilliant smile. "Of course, mademoiselle." He grabbed his blazer and book bag. "I'll see you at the front desk then."

He strolled out, a victorious beam stretching his lips.


	2. 2: Cute

**CUTE**

Episode six was a doozy! Anyway, here's some more genderbending! I'm happy I managed to surprise a few people with the first chapter.

Shoutout to _serima_ for first review. Am I really the first genderbend fanfic? This fandom is so crazy I thought someone must have done it already.

Warnings: genderbend, unimaginative names, awkward teenagers, shameless self-indulgence

* * *

"H-hey! Adrien! Nino," stammered a familiar voice.

Adrien, along with his best buddy Nino, turned to see a tall teenager. Unsurprisingly, it was Marinet, ever present black blazer, red glasses, and all. The teenager stood awkwardly behind them, flustered smile on his face and school bag clenched tightly in his hand. To the side, Marinet's best friend, Alya, stood by with a grin. Adrien wasn't sure if Nino had noticed her yet, so he had no one to confirm her... _devious?_...expression with.

"Yo! What's up, Mari-man?" Nino greeted back.

Marinet's smile relaxed into a casual grin. "Nothing much, I was just - "

"O ho ho ho!" Alya chose that moment to saunter into the conversation. "Nino, _Adrien_ , what Marinet has to say is definitely not 'nothing much'. Not at all!"

"Uh - Alya - I - erm -"

"Well? Ask them!" Alya sent her friend a significant look.

She seemed to have reminded Marinet of whatever made him so nervous in the first place. When Adrien glanced back to the other teen, he was suffering another sudden bout of fever.

"Marinet, are you okay?" Adrien asked. "Your face is completely red!"

From the corner of his eyes, Adrien noticed both Nino and Alya shaking - as if they were laughing but trying very hard not to. He thought it was a bit mean-spirited to be laughing at Marinet when the other was coming down with something.

"T-there's a...musical e-expo on Saturday. It's fr-free admission to the public! I th-thought y-you - _and Nino!_ \- might like to ch-check it out together w-with me and A-Alya?"

Adrien blinked a bit stupidly at that. There was an inordinate amount of stuttering in those sentences. Even Nino looked confused for a moment as he deciphered the taller teenager's words.

Saturday...he didn't usually hang out with Marinet or Alya much. Still, he hadn't planned on doing anything that day. His father was in Brazil finalizing a business deal. At most he would have been hanging out with Plagg, maybe patrolling as Cat Noir if he got desperately bored enough.

Alya had a hand to her forehead, like she'd slapped it out of frustration. Except things like that only happened in cartoons right? Adrien also glanced over at Nino, but his friend seemed to be waiting on his answer for some reason. Then he glanced at Marinet.

What a poor sight! Marinet looked so anxious, hunched over nearly in half, face flushed with his strange fever. The teenager was still puttering on, trying to repeat his invitation more coherently (and failing, though Adrien already got the gist of things). He'd ran his hands through his short blue-black hair so many times that it looked unusually dishevelled. Adrien had never seen Marinet look so flustered before. The more he looked, the more he noticed that past the red face and terrible stutters, Marinet was actually sort of... _cute_. In an endearingly awkward way.

He couldn't help the large grin that stretched his face. Adrien had always been fond of cute things (partly why he could hardly deny Plagg when the tiny beast asked for cheese, even if he was disgusted by the amount his kwami consumed).

"Sure," he finally answered, cutting off Marinet's increasingly inaudible stutters. "I'll come."

The taller teen straightened right away. "R-really!?"

"I'm not busy that day, and it sounds like fun."

"I - I - Okay! Great!" Then _Marinet_ , awkwardly tall, awkwardly shy, just plain awkward _Marinet_ , sent him such a gorgeous smile that Adrien's first reflex was to flush himself.

He managed to push the reaction away, though Nino's quiet 'wow' (and Alya's non-so-silent squeal) confirmed how surprising it was.

Nino quickly chimed in as well. "Yeah! Count me in! It does sound like fun."

Here, Alya finally stepped back into the conversation. "Great! We'll meet you at the park around noon okay? By the fountain."

"Got it," Adrien answered back. Then he glanced at his watch. "Darn. I have to get going. We've got guests coming over."

He shifted to leave, Nino doing the same after giving his own goodbyes.

"See you later!" Adrien said in parting with a smile and a wave as he walked off.

"Y-yeah," Marinet stammered out. He looked a tad weak kneed, but managed a wave back all the same. "See you later."

As Adrien left with Nino, he could swear he heard Alya's raucous laughter trailing behind them.


	3. 3: Celebrity Crush

Long time no see! I did say that I'd only ever update when the time was right. :P Anyway, just a little blurb. One big thing to note is that Male!Marinette is not "Marinet" but "Martin" in this one. Two years is enough for me to fall out of love with the admittedly stupid name (though I knew it was stupid to start with haha). I may go back to change the other two chapters to "Martin" as well.

* * *

Monsieur Ladybug is _fine_. Not fine, but _fine_. With the italics.

Don't get her wrong, Adrien was still her number one love. It's the same vein of logic as having a boyfriend and a crush on a celebrity - like Johnny Depp.

Paris was lucky to have two incredibly hot guys fighting her supernatural crime. Like most young people in the city, Chloe had been swept up in the hype surrounding the two vigilantes. Cat Noir's easy on the eyes, sure, but _Monsieur Ladybug._ Now that was one _fine_ gentleman _._

Of course, Chloe, with her high profile status as _mayor's daughter_ and her stunning looks, had been the subject of kidnapping several times. Which also meant several times interaction with Paris' superheroes.

There was an air of sophistication in the red and black spotted hero that Cat Noir simply lacked. The cat hero was kind, handsome, and very goofy. Monsieur Ladybug was just as amicable but less goofy and more 'smoking hot assurance and authority', _Dieu_. There were so many things about him that had won her over. His ever polite demeanor when speaking to the public - when speaking to _her_. The easy, steady confidence he held himself with. The flashed hints of secrecy Chloe sometimes caught glimpses of in his eyes and swore existed. He was tall, dark, and mysterious, and it was all those little things, added up over time as she saw and interacted with him, that finally pushed Chloe from simple admiration to full blown crush.

* * *

"Chloe!" A deep voice called. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh," Chloe groaned. Whoever had pushed her would be in for a world trouble once she found out who it was - the buffoon! She'd been by the stairs! She could have been seriously injured (or worse, killed) from the fall! (Nevermind that it was the about, what, five steps at the entrance from which she'd fallen.)

"Chloe?" Again, that deep voice.

The world slowly swam into focus. Despite not falling far, falling at all was not something she was much used to and she felt disoriented. It took her a moment to figure out what she was even looking at, but when she did, she was suddenly staring into a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. _Wow._ A deep blue-green that she'd only ever remembered seeing in Monsieur Ladybug's eyes.

"Er...Chloe? _Dieu_ , you really must have been hurt..."

It was quite hard to think with that beautiful gaze on her. Everything felt too bright and her head was dizzy. Where was she? Had Monsieur Ladybug come to save her?

"Chloe, if you're hurt, I'm going to get the nurse."

Suddenly, her head cleared, and everything rushed back into clarity. The familiar blazer, that blue-black hair, and freckles across a familiar face.

"Martin!?"

She scrambled up with nary a second thought, slim hands pressing on a surprisingly firm chest as she righted herself in a hurry. At this observation, not even Chloe's usual icy front could hold up. Urgh, her ears definitely felt hot and she'd been saved by _Martin_ of all people. _Martin_ Dupain-Cheng. Kill her now.

The other boy gingerly picked himself up from where he'd been pushed over by her shove. He didn't quite succeed in hiding the pained wince that flashed across his face, and gave his blazer a few pats to remove the dust and dirt. To distract herself from the (completely unnecessary - so unnecessary that it did. not. exist.) nub of something in her bosom (guilt, it was guilt), Chloe bent and retrieved the pair of bright plastic glasses lying nearby.

"Here, dork." She shoved them into his hands before abruptly letting go. No more guilt needed because Chloe Bourgeois had just _retrieved_ an item herself, and Martin should be bowing at her feet for the honour. Chloe did not simply retrieve things for people like a common slave.

He barely managed to hold onto them - _wow_ , had his fingers always been that long? - and turned them over quickly for scratches before placing them back on his face. Come to think of it, this had been her first time seeing him without glasses.

It changed his face completely, mostly the eyes. Without thick red frames around them, the blueness was more potent.

"Thanks...Chloe."

He looked at her warily, but in the end he gave her a grin. A stupid little grin, but suddenly she couldn't forget how large his eyes had been without his glasses and his voice had been very deep when they were rough with concern - _NON._ That was a line of thinking she was NOT ready to go down. Ever.

Martin was a dork. He'd been a dork the whole time she'd known him and just because she's seen him without glasses now did _not_ mean he was suddenly not a dork.

She scoffed. "We're even now, geek face. So get out of my way."

She brushed past him, deliberately bumping into the teen as she went by before she power walked to the limo waiting for her. Martin grumbled of course, but despite how angry she tried to pretend, Chloe still noticed the way he'd moved aside for her. She hadn't bumped into him so much as he'd sidestepped for her. What was wrong with her today?

"Just a dork," she repeated to herself. "Just stupid, Martin."


End file.
